


Now, You Are the Walking Dead Fandom

by Link_the_Flute



Series: Fandomstuck: The Rewrite [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fandomstuck, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Teen for Karkat's mouth, Very OOC, serious beginning, situational comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Link_the_Flute/pseuds/Link_the_Flute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have chosen to be the Walking Dead Fandom. You've been through a lot of crap.  But, you're safe now.</p><p>What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, You Are the Walking Dead Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I apologize for any major OOCness of any of the characters... I'm just trying to get them to all work together personality-wise!

"Rick Grim-" Rick stops himself, "The Walking Dead Fandom." That is going to take some getting-used-to.

"Ah!" Google smiles, "You're right here on the list. And there's only," Google counts Rick and the three people behind him, "four of you? On the sheet it says there's  _a lot_ more. Anyways, they'll catch up with you at some point. It also says right here that you'll be working with" Google pauses and his get wide, "that Big Five. Wow, you guys are lucky!" He says, his voice full of astonishment. He picks up on the confusion thats painted across Rick's and the rest of the group's faces, "The Big Five consist of Doctor Who, Hetalia, Supernatural, Homestuck and Sherlock. They've been through a lot of crap, just like you. I personally think its a great match."  He says as he's taking out a map from under the desk, "Ok, so  we're here." Google points to a spot on the map, "And their home is right here." He points to another spot, "Its pretty easy to get to. And speaking of home, you'll probably be staying with them until your home is ready. But, there was one thing we were able to get ready." Google says and his smile changes to become more joking and expectant. He reaches into a drawer and grabs an envelope. As Google hands him the envelope, Rick notices that it has 'WALKING DEAD FANDOM' written across the top of it.

"What's that for?" Daryl asks from behind Rick.

"Its for your Walker barn." Google says, the group's facial expression turn to a mix of diguest and horror.

"W-why in the world would we need that?" Glenn says, looking at Google like he's insane.

"Every fandom who has a monster like that has a little shed or something to keep a couple of the monsters in. But they can't hurt you here. Trust me." Google responds, "You guys should really head on your way. We don't want to keep them waiting now, do we?" Google says. He rolls his chair to the other side of the desk and presses an intercom button. A voice answers before Google says anything .

"Hello, the is the Doctor." A man with a strong British accent says through the speaker. There was the buzz of conversation behind him.

"Yes, I have a new fandom here for you guys." Google says to the intercom.

"Oh! Good, good! Send them here as soon as you finish with your whole spiel!" the man who called himself 'the Doctor' responds excitedly. The noise behind him also picked up an excited tone.

"They'll be there soon." Google says and hangs up, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

The four stand in front of the hugh home. The only thought that went through their heads was about what kind of people would need a house that big. There was different kinds of comotion from inside that could be heard outside.

"Go ahead." Glenn nudges Rick, "Knock on the door." Rick sighs and reachs forward. The door swings open and a man stands at the door with a big smile on his face.

"You must be," The man pauses to observe the group, "part of the group that I was told about." He holds out his hand for a handshake, "Hi, I'm the Doctor."


End file.
